This invention relates to a seat device for use in automobiles, and in particular to a child's collapsible seat device.
In general, automobile seats for children are removable structures, which are held on an automobile seat by a conventional lap buckle. As most parents will tell you, such children's seats are difficult to carry (usually with a young child or infant already in the seat), or if left in the automobile for use by an older child occupY large seat areas.
In the past, attempts have been made to incorporate a child's seat in the backrest of an automobile seat. Examples of such attempts are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,354, which issued to R. J. Bernier on June 18, 1963; 3,168,346, which issued to C. W. Rei, Jr. on Feb. 2, 1965 and 3,506,301, which issued to A. J. Van Santen on Apr. 14, 1970. In general, the patented structures are either suitable for very small children only, or are unduly complicated and consequently expensive to produce and install.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a relatively simple child's seat device, which can be stored in the backrest of an automobile seat, forming a portion of such backrest, and which can easily be moved from the stored to the use position with a minimum of effort.